


A New Familiar Face

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue has recently arrived at Bayville High, and Scott and Kitty, at least, aren't sure what that means for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after 1.03, "Rogue Recruit." It was written for the "friend or foe" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

“Is she really going to school here, now?” Kitty asks as she watches Rogue cross the courtyard.

“I guess she is,” Scott replies. “Wherever Mystique is hiding, she probably planned this.”

“I bet Lance and the others are going to try and get her to join them, if they haven’t already.” Kitty makes a face. “And her powers are pretty scary, you know?”

“ _All_ our powers probably seem scary at first,” Scott points out. “Including to ourselves. We don’t even know if she’ll ever be able to control hers.” He no longer hopes for that kind of miracle for himself. Maybe Rogue will be luckier.

“I get that. I guess what I mean is, I wouldn’t want her as my enemy.”

“If we can convince her that we’re her friends,” Scott says, “we won't have to worry about that.”

Kitty frowns and lowers her voice. “I haven’t really been with… the X-Men… for long, either, so I don’t know… are you really looking to help her, or is this, like, a strategy thing?”

It's a good question. Scott suspects that to Professor Xavier, at least, the answer is some combination of both… whatever that means for the rest of them.


End file.
